The Olne One
by Mew Mafa
Summary: Nach einem Jahr kehren die 3 Aliens,Kisshu,Pai und Taruto, zurück zum Erde. Wie Groß ist woll ihre Überraschung wenn sie kein Café Mew Mew oder die Mew Mews selbst finden? Doch dann finden sie Ichigo... aber an einem sehr merkwürdigen Ort. Was ist in 1 Jahr passiert? Wo sind die Mew Mews? Mit Ichigo machen sie sich auf die suche nach dem der Mew Mews. KxI PxL TxP
1. Prolog

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Tokio. Genau das ist es, es _war _ein normaler Tag bis...

„ARHH! EIN MONSTER!

Eine Menge von Menschen lief schreiend von einem gigantischen, alles auf seinem weg zermahlenden etwas, davon.

„_Wir sind live am Ort des Geschehens. Ein gigantisches Monster greift Tokio an. Menschen sind in Panik. Und wir all warten darauf das Tokyo Mew Mew uns retten wird. TOKYO MEW MEW WO SAID IHR?!"_

Mew Mew Mint!

Mew Mew Lettuce!

Mew Mew Pudding!

Mew Mew Zakuro!

Mew Mew Strawberry!

METAMORFOCE!

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding und Zakuro, auch bekannt als Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro oder einfach Tokyo Mew Mew .

Die Menge jubelte als sie ihre Helden sahen. Ichigo winkte der menge zu und die Menge jubelte noch lauter.

„Für die Zukunft der Erde immer zu Diensten -Nya"-sagten die 5 Mew Mews und waren schon bereit das Monster anzugreifen als...

„Hahaha, und das sind die berühmten Mew Mews die meine _Lieben Freunde _ nicht besiegen konnten?"

Neben dem Monster tauchte langsam eine Figur auf. Als sie deutlich zu erkennen war,erstarrten die 5 Mädchen in Schock.

Vor innen, in der Luft, neben dem Monster , schwebte eine Frau.

Sie Hatte Lange Weise harre, einen langen hohen trug einen langen grauen Rock, ein schwarzes Shirt und weise Schuhe. In der Hand hielt sie einen Stab. Sie sah nicht so alt aus, wen man bedenkt das sie weiße harre hatte. Das seltsame um sie waren ihre großen Alien Ohren.

„Ich kann nicht glauben dass ihr unsere besten Krieger besiegt habt. -fuhr die Frau fort – Ihr seit doch nichts weiter als ein Haufen Kinder!"

Ichigo wurde schnell wütend: „Wer bist du überhaupt?!"

„Huh- machte die Frau- hab ich mich noch nicht vorgeschtelt? Ich bin Melisa, ich wurde geschickt um euch zu vernichten , da unsere Helden Kisshu, Pai und Taruto versagt haben."

Die Mew Mews waren schockiert.

„Taru-Taru?"-fragte Pudding.

„Pai-san?"-flüsterte Lettuce.

Die Frau - Melisa – lachte wieder. "Ganz genau,sie haben versagt, und des halb muss ich euch vernichten!"

Die Mew Mews machten sich bereit um das Monster anzugreifen, doch es griff nicht an.

Stand dessen richtete Melisa ihren Stab auf sie und schoss eine Attacke. Die Mew Mews, außer Ichigo, wurden in farbige lichter eingehü in die Luft gehoben. Sie schrien vor Schmerz auf.

Ichigo musste hilflos zusehen wie ihre Freunde, eine nach der anderen, im Nichts verschwanden.

`_Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro-san´ _

Dann blickte sie hoch zu Melisa, „Na warte, dich mach ich fertig!"Sie sprang hoch. „RENBOO SRAWBERY CHEK!" Nichts geschah. Ichigo sah ihre Waffe an. `Was ist los?`-dachte sie.

Melisa konnte die Verwirrung in ihren Augen grinste. „Ich würde dich am liebsten verwandeln, so wie deine Freunde, aber ich will das du leidest.."

Sie schwang ihren Stab und jetzt wurde auch Ichigo von einen Rosa licht umgeben und in die Luft gehoben. Sie wollte schreien vor Schmerz und Wut konnte aber keinen Ton herauskriegen.

„Außer dem -fügte Melisa hin zu- würde Kisshu mich umbringen wen dir etwas passiert. Und dieser Idiot würde nicht stoppen, egal was."

`Kish?`-dachte Ichigo. Das war auch das letzte was sie dachte. Ihre sinne wurden schwächer .

Das letzte was sie sah war das komische Rosa licht. Das Letzte was sie fühlte war ein pochender Schmerz. Das letzte was sie hörte war Melisas lachen. Dann wurde alles schwarz und sie versank in der Dunkelheit.

FF...


	2. Kapitel 1 Zürück zur Erde

**Hey Leute! Das 1 Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Ich habe es mindestens 5 mal verändert,bis ich endlich zufrieden war. Ich bedanke für die Reviews! Sie Motivieren mich weiter zu schreiben. **

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew gehört Mia Ikumi und Reiko Yoshida. Alles was mir gehört ist diese Geschichte, nicht die Charaktere. Danke und viel Spaß beim lesen. **

Kapitel 1 „Zurück zur Erde"

Kisshu sah das Riesige Gebäude ,vor sich, interessiert an. Er drehte sich zu seinen Freuden um . „Ist es das, Pai?"-fragte er.

Der Lila-haarige Alien nickte,"Ja, das ist das Gebäude von wo wir das Signal empfangen haben."

Der dritte, ein kleiner brünetter, fragte: „Was ist das eigentlich?"

Pai antwortete:" Menschen nennen es Schule. Sie lernen dort. Das ist fast wie bei uns,Taruto."

Kisshu, Pai und Taruto – 3 Aliens die gegen die Mew Mews gekämpft haben. Sie haben denn Kampf verloren,aber sie haben die Mew Aqua für ihren kranken Planeten besorgt und alle gerettet.

Taruto - der Jüngste. Nach einem Jahr hat er sich kaum Verändert. Das gleiche dunkel braune Haar, die gleichen dunkel goldenen Augen. Aber seine Kleidung ist anders. Menschlich. Er trägt ein rotes T-Shirt, orange Shorts und Chuks. Und auch seine Frisur ist anders. Er trägt sein Haar Ofen. Oben drauf eine Baseball Mütze. Und Natürlich ist er jetzt Größer. Aber er weiß, wen in die kleine Pudding ihn sieht, wird sie sagen _sie_ ist Größer.

Pai – der Älteste. Auch die gleiche Frisur,die gleichen Lila Harre ,die gleichen dunklen Augen, aber irgend wie wärmer. Er trägt ein weißes Hemd, mit kurzen Ärmeln, schwarze Hosen und Schuhe. Er muss jetzt um die 18 sein, aber trotz dem sind „die beiden Idioten" wie er sie nennt , seine besten Freunde. Er ist auf der Erde um eine Freundin zu besuchen, Lettuce. Das Mädchen das in verändert hat, ohne es zu merken.

Und Kisshu – der 14-jährige. Die Gleichen dunkel Grünen harre, die gleichen Bernstein Farbenden, Katzen gleichen Augen. Und das gleiche grinsen. Er trägt ein grünes T-Shirt, jenes und Chuks. Auf der Erde um seine geliebte „Koneko-chan" zu besuchen.

Aber 2 Sachen sind anders. Und das ist ungewöhnlich für die 3 Aliens.

Erstens: ihre Ohren sind normal. Menschlich. Eine neue Erfindung von Pai. Eine 24-Stunden Tablette die sie in Menschen verwandelt.. Er selbst nennt sie „24-Stunden Formula."

Und Zweitens: Müssten sie nicht in Japan sein? Nun, das sind sie nicht. Um genau zu sein sind sie... in der USA . Aber wie sind sie dort gelandet? Nun, es ist so. Die Aliens haben mit ihren Raumschiff die Erde erreicht. Dann haben sie ein Gerät benutzt um die Mew Mews aufzuspüren (wer weiß wo sie nach einem Jahr gelandet sind?). Das komische war das sie kein Signal empfangen haben. Und das Café Mew Mew war auch nicht da. Um genau zu sein gab es keine Spur von ihnen. Da Kisshu aus gerastet ist, und sich sorgen um seine „Koneko-chan" gemacht hat, haben sie versucht ihr Signal zu finden. Und das haben sie... in der USA .

Jetzt warten sie auf Ichigo, die aus der Schule kommen soll. Sie wollen wissen was passiert ist.

Nach 10 Minuten klingelt es. Eine menge von Schülern rennt aus der schule. Doch keine Ichigo.

Kisshu wurde ungeduldig, „Wo ist sie?"

Pai wollte im gerade was sagen als...

Aus der Tür kommt eine ach so Bekannte Gestalt. Sie hat rote harre, die in niedliche zöpfchen auf der Seite ihres Kopfes geflochten sind. Rot-braute, warme Augen. Sie trägt die uniform ihrer neuen Schule.

Kisshu verschlägt es den Atem, seine Koneko-chan ist noch hübscher geworden. Dabei ist doch nur 1 Jahr vergangen. Am liebsten würde er sie umarmen und nie wieder los lasen. Doch er hält sich zurück, denn er kennt sie zu gut.

Doch bevor die drei etwas unternehmen können, entdeckt Ichigo sie. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen ist nicht so wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt haben. Keine Freude, keine Überraschung. Wut und Hass. Ohne ein Wort geht sie auf die 3 Aliens zu. Ihr blick fiksiert nur Kisshu. Sie lässt im keine Sekunde um etwas zu sagen.

_Wap! _

In schock fast sich Kisshu an die Wange. Er wusste das Ichigo in nicht gerne sehen würde, aber dass sie ihm eine Ohrfeige für gar nichts verpasst, damit hat er nicht gerechnet.

Seine 2 Freunde sind auch überrascht, deshalb sagen sie nichts.

Doch Ichigo sagt etwas, oder besser gesagt sie schreit es den grün-Haarriegen Jungen ins Gesicht.

„Nach all dem was du mir und meinen Freunden angetan hast, kommst du einfach so zurück?!Verschwinde zu deiner Freundin und lass mich in ruhe!"

Sie dreht sich um.

Kisshu versucht nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, doch sie funkelt in an. „Fass mich nicht an! Ich hasse dich!"

Nach diesen Worten rennt sie einfach weg.

Kisshu sank auf die knie. Mit so was hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und dann noch _diese _drei Worte. Sein Herz fühlt sich so leer an.

_`Koneko-chan...´  
_

Pai und Taruto ziehen in hoch.

Pai sagt, „Komm schon, wir müssen raus kriegen was mit ihr und den anderen passiert ist."

Schon Abend. Die 3 geschockten Aliens warten vor einem zweistöckigen Haus. Ichigos Haus. Sie haben sie bis hier her verfolgt. Doch rein zu gehen traut sich keiner. Sie wissen nicht was sie dort erwartet. Sie haben so lange gewartet, bis es Dunkel wurde, jeder vertieft in seine eigenen Gedanken. Nach 2 Stunden, hatte Kisshu genug.

„Mir reihst!"-sagte er. Bevor Taruto oder Pai in stoppen konnten teleportierte er sich ins Haus. Ihnen blieb nichts als im zu folgen.

„Was machst du hier!?"- Ichigos Schrei war das erste was sie hörten . Dann sahen sie auch warum sie rum schreite. Sie stand im Wohnzimmer, rot vor Wut oder vor etwas anderem. Kisshu saß auf dem Boden und hielt sich an die Wange. Offensichtlich hat sie ihm wieder Geschlagen. Taruto und Pai verstanden Gleich warum. Sie Stand „gekleidet" in ein Handtuch. „Sofort raus!" Taruto und Pai schnappten sich Kisshu und teleportirten sich raus. Wieder sitzen sie vor der Tür. Und warten.

Bis die Tür sich, überraschender weise, öffnet. Ichigo steht da, jetzt in normalen sahen, und schaut sie misstrauisch an.

Kisshu steht auf und sieht sie an. Sein Gesicht ist ganz anders als, seine Freunde es kennen. Ernst. Doch er sagt etwas ganz anderes, als sie es erwarten. „Ich habe keine Freundin." Die 2 Aliens stehen Dumm da.

Doch Ichigo tut etwas auch unerwartetes. Sie sagt: „Kommt rein", und verschwindet im Haus. Die 3 Aliens folgen ihr.

Nach dem sie es sich gemütlich in der Küche gemacht haben, kehrt ein langes Schweigen ein. Kisshu ist der erste der es bricht. „Ichigo..." Offensichtlich findet er keine Worte. Pai ergreift das Wort. „Mew Ichigo, bitte erzähl uns was passiert ist."

„Das solltet ihr eigentlich wissen." -sagte sie. Dann atmete sie tief durch und fing an zu erzählen. „Diese _Melisa, _von eurem Planeten, kam her und sagte das-"

„Was!" Kisshu sprang auf. „_Sie_ war hier."

Ichigo starte ihn an, „Ich dachte du hast keine Freundin?"

Kisshu setzte sich wieder. „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin."- murmelte er.

„Las mich raten- sagte Taruto- sie hat die andren verschwinden lassen, und dich hier her geschickt?"

Ichigo nickte,verblüfft. „Ja,später sagte sie mir dass ich wegen ihnen leiden muss." Sie sengte den Kopf, „Das tue ich auch."-flüsterte sie. Bevor Kisshu sie trösten konnte, blickte sie wider auf. „Also, was wisst ihr über sie?"

Pai antwortete, „Sie ist eine Zauberin, die im Gefängnis eingesperrt war, weil sie versucht hat unseren Planeten zu verwüsten, nach dem wir in mit der Mew Aqua geheilt haben."

„Außer dem- sagte Taruto- ist sie gerade aus dem Gefängnis entflohen. Aber wir hatten keine Ahnung , dass sie zur erde fliegen würde, um euch zu vernichten."

„Sie hat Die Mew Mews in Monster verwandelt.-erklärte Pai- Das ist ihre stärke. Und sie hat sie an die unmöglichsten Orte geschickt."

„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit sie zu befreie?"- fragte Ichigo.

„Es wird schwierig.-sagte Pai, nachdenklich- Aber wir werden es versuchen."

Taruto gähnte, „Gleich morgen." Er sah Ichigo schläfrig an. „ Ich will Pudding ja auch finden und befreien, aber wir sind erst heute gelandet."

Ichigo lachte, „Stimmt, ruht euch aus. Ich will nicht mit einem Haufen schläfriger Aliens im Schlepptau, auf die suche gehen."

Die 3 standen auf. Pai und Taruto waren schon draußen. Kisshu wurde von Ichigo gestoppt. „Tut mir Leid. Ich habe dich heute für nichts geschlagen."

„Schon gut-sagte er-ich bin daran gewöhnt." Aber als er sah, dass Ichigo ihn Traurig anschaute, änderte er seinen Gesichts Ausdruck. Er grinste breit , „ Aber das ist etwas, was ich an dir mag, Koneko-chan." Ichigo lächelte, „Verschwinde, und ruhe dich endlich aus." Sie schuppst ihn aus der Tür.

Nachdem sie die Tür verschlossen hatte, lies sie sich auf Sofa fallen. Sie wunderte sich über ihr verhalten. Sie war nett zu den Aliens. Sie war nett zu _Kisshu._

'_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit ihm geredet habe. Und er war ganz seltsam Heute._ _Ganz ruhig und nicht so...wie er immer ist! Wie kann ich nur so nett zu ihm sein. Es ist fast so als ob ich in ihn... Nein! Das ist nicht möglich!´ _ Sie ging zum Fenster und sah zu den Sternen auf.

_'Masaya'_


	3. Kapitel 2

**Tokyo Mew Mew gehört Mia Ikumi und Reiko Yoshida. **

**Note: Japanische Wörter die ich verwende: **

**Oi – Hey**

**Koneko-chan – Spitzname denn Kisshu Ichigo gibt, bedeutet so fiel wie „Kätzchen." **

**Kapitel 2 „Die suche beginnt"**

Am nächsten Tag war, wie der Zufall es will, Wochenende.

Die Aliens und Ichigo trafen sich in Ichigo´s Haus. Wehrend die 3 es sich gemütlich im Wohnzimmer machten, holte Ichigo eine Weltkarte.

Pai hat wieder erklärt das Melisa die anderen Mew Mews in Monster oder etwas ähnliches verwandelt hat. Dann hat er gesagt, dass sie sich am besten versuchen sollten, die anderen aufzuspüren. Und dafür brauchte Pai eine Karte dieses Planeten.

Solange Ichigo die Karte holte, arbeite Pai an seinem Computer. Taruto und Kisshu sahen sich interessiert um. Kisshu verstand nicht, wie Ichigo hier Alleine leben konnte, ohne Eltern oder Geld.

Wehrend der grün haarige das dachte, fragte Taruto Pai: „Oi, Pai, was machst du da?"

Der ältere Alien sah nicht mal auf, „Ich sehe mir die Akten von Melisa an. Hier steht in was für Kreaturen sie Menschen, und auch uns, verwandeln kann."

„Und, hast du schon was raus gefunden?"

„Ja, es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie die Mew Mews in Kreaturen aus Menschlichen Legenden verwandelt hat."

„Aber Menschen haben 1000 von Legenden!" -Ichigo kam runter, mit einer Karte.

Pai sah auf, „Zu erst müssen wir sie finden, dann werden wir uns die Legenden von diesen Ort ansehen."

Ichigo nickte und breitete die Karte auf dem Boden auf. „Helft mir mal!"-sagte sie den Aliens.

Kisshu und Taruto packten jeder ein ende der Karte und breiteten sie aus. Sie hielten die Karte von beiden Seiten fest, wehrend Ichigo den Tisch weg schob „Was jetzt?"-fragte sie Pai. Der Lila haarige Alien sah die 3 an, „Nach meinen Berechnungen, brauchen wir ein Stück Mew Aqua um die Mew Mews aufzuspüren."

Ichigo sprang auf und rannte nach oben. Die 3 hörten nur einen lauten Krach. Nach einigen Minuten rannte sie wieder runter. Sie sah ganz aufgeregt aus. „Hier.- sagte sie und gab Pai etwas in die Hand – Ich glaube da drin müsste noch etwas Mew Aqua sein." Pai nahm das Objekt in die Hand. Es war das Medalion, mit dem Ichigo sich in Mew Ichigo verwandelte.

„Danke."-sagte er nur. Er nahm einen Kleinen Stein aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn an das Medalion. Ichigo dachte, es könnte ein Stück Mew Aqua sein. Und tatsächlich, ihr Medaillon leuchtete auf. Nach einer weile der Beobachtung, steckte Pai das Mew Aqua wieder ein und gab Ichigo ihr Medaillon wieder.

„Es ist nur ein kleines Stück Mew Aqua da drin. Aber es sollte ausreichen." Ichigo atmete erleichtert auf.

„Und wie soll uns das helfen, die Mew Mews zu suchen?" - fragte Taruto.

Pai antwortete, „Das werde ich euch erklären. Ich denke, dass in den Körpern der Mew Mews noch ein Stück Mew Aqua erhalten ist. Und deshalb sollte es einfach sein sie mit dem Mew Aqua in Mew Ichigo´s Medaillon zu finden. Da aber sehr wenig Mew Aqua erhalten ist, wird es nur für einmal ausreichen."

„Und du glaubst, durch eine Karte kann man Mew Aqua aufzuspüren?" - fragte Ichigo.

Pai nickte, „ Nach meinen Berechnungen schon."

„Ha, dass will ich sehen."-schnaubte Kisshu. Ichigo warf in einen wütenden Blick zu, und Pai verdrehte nur die Augen.

Ichigo hielt ihr Medaillon Hoch und fing an die Karte zu Skenen. Da die Karte riesig war, dauerte es ziemlich lange. Nach einer weile wurde ihr langweilig und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher das dass funktionieren würde. Doch plötzlich fing ein Teil der Karte an zu leuchten. „Es funktioniert!" Ihr Freundes-Schrei weckte die fast eingeschlafenen Aliens auf. Sie sprangen zu ihr auf den Boden. „Und wo ist es?"-fragte Kisshu.

„Es ist... Griechenland!"-sagt Ichigo. Kisshu und Taruto sahen sie verwirrt an. „Was ist Griechenland?"- fragte Kisshu.

Ichigo sah in genervt an, „ Das ist ein Land, du Idiot!" „Hey, ich bin kein Idiot!" „Doch, bist du!"

Wehrend die zwei sich stritten, sah Taruto über zu Pai´s Computer. Der Älteste Alien sah sich irgendwelche Texte an. „Hast du was gefunden, Pai?"-fragte der brünette. Pai nickte, „Ich sehe mir die Legenden von Griechenland an, aber es sind so fiele, dass es schwer wird etwas richtiges zu finden."

Ichigo hörte auf sich mit Kisshu zu streiten, und sah den lila haarigen an. „Pai, kannst du genau orten, von woher das Signal gekommen ist?" Der nickte wieder, „Ja, aber es wird eine weile dauern."

„Gut, dann mache ich was zu Essen."-sagte die rot haarige, und verschwand in der Küche.

Nach einer weile kehrte sie zurück, mit einer schale Früchte und 4 Tassen mit Tee. Sie stellt das Essen auf den Tisch und setzt sich neben Pai. Taruto sitzt neben Pai auf der anderen Seite. Kisshu steht hinter Pai.

Ichigo schaute gespannt auf dem Monitor. Sie sah eine Karte. Es war die Karte eines Gebirges.

„Hast du das Signal genauer lokalisiert, Pai?"-fragte sie.

Der Älteste Alien nickte, „Ja, es ist in einem Gebirge neben dem Meer." Er schaltete den Computer aus und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. „Genauer kann ich das Signal nicht orten."

„Wen wir erstmal dort sind, werden wir sie finden."-sagte Taruto,entschlossen.

Ichigo schaut die 2 verwundert an, „Wir?" Ehe sie sich versieht, spürt sie zwei Arme, die um ihren Hals,schlingen. Kisshu drückt sein Gesicht in ihren Hals. „Glaubst du ich werde dich alleine auf die suche gehen lassen, Koneko-chan?" - flüstert er. Ichigo ist steif vor Schock, und vergisst, das sie ihn weg schubsen kann.

Taruto verdreht die Augen, und Pai sagt nur: „Und wir müssen auf diesen Idioten aufpassen."

Kisshu hob den Kopf und grinste. „Glaubt nicht, ich wüste nicht was ihr wirklich wollt. Taruto will sein Affen-Mädchen befreien, und du,Pai, willst deinFisch-Mädchen." Taruto wird Rot und Pai dreht sich weg, ein hauch von Rosa auf seinen Wangen.

Ichigo kichert und schubst Kisshu endlich weg. Dann steht sie auf. „Und-fragt sie,um die Aliens aus ihrer Verlegenheit zu bringen- wann geht die Suche los?" Die drei richten sich auf.

„Jetzt."

**Gomennasai, mina-san.(Sorry, Leute) Das ist das letzte Kapi von The Onle One. Es ist so, ich fahre weg, und dort wo ich sein werde, hab´ ich kein Internet. Aber ich werde die Geschichte schreiben, und versuchen im nächsten Sommer zu veröffentlichen.(vielleicht auch komplett ^-^) Nochmal Gomen, und danke fürs Lesen. Bye Bye**


End file.
